


It May Be Armageddon Out There, But Here There Is Only Love

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Armageddon, Bombs, Love, M/M, Slow Dancing, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's war outside the home of Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid, but inside there is only slow dancing and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It May Be Armageddon Out There, But Here There Is Only Love

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me this was a crazy post off of Facebook
> 
> "Imagine your OTP slow-dancing to a love song with Person A softly singing in the ear of Person B. Imagine this happening during the apocalypse and they both know they are going to die soon. Then imagine them singing 'You Are My Sunshine' and they never get to finish." 
> 
> This is what my brain came up with.

It was world war three out there. Bombs were dropping, people were dying and one city after another was falling, but inside the upscale Georgetown Virginia condo Dr. Spencer Reid was slow dancing with his husband Aaron Hotchner. Soft music was playing in the background as they held each other close. Spencer’s head was laying on Aaron’s shoulder as his arms were wrapped around Aaron’s waist.

“I love you Aaron,” Spencer said softly swaying to the music still coming through on the radio. 

Aaron laid his head gently on Spencer’s, his face buried in the soft curly hair. One arm was wrapped around Spencer’s waist tightly. His other hand was carding through Spencer’s hair softly stroking.

“I love you too Spencer.” Aaron tried to keep the fear and sorrow out of his voice. They flinched slightly as another bomb was dropped.

The music played on as they slowly swayed. “I miss him Aaron,” Spencer said quietly. 

Aaron closed his eyes against the pain. They had lost their son Jack to this crazy war.

“So do I,” He said as he kissed Spencer’s temple, feeling the tears flowing down his cheek.

The song changed again and the lovers swayed quietly some more. More destruction rained down outside but they chose to ignore it.

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ ,” Aaron quietly sung to Spencer in his ear as both men let silent tears fall. “ _You make me happy when skies are gray, you never know dear how much I love you, please don’t take my sunshine away_ ,” Aaron continues as he pulls Spencer closer.

“Do you think Morgan and Garcia got out?” Spencer asked.

“I have to believe they did.” Aaron said quietly, still moving. He stopped their movements a moment and kissed Spencer deeply. When he pulled back he held Spencer to him once again.

“ _The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping I dreamt I held you in my arms when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken so I hung my head, and I cried_ ,” It was Spencer’s turn to softly sing to Aaron as the song was still going on the radio. The lovers think the DJ put it on a loop, a little bit of solace in a world gone crazy.

“I’ll never leave you Spencer. I’m here till the end.” Aaron snuggled his head once again against the young genius.

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ ,” Aaron picked-up the refrain. Spencer resigned himself to their fate as the sounds of battle grew closer. “ _You make me happy when skies are gray, you never know….._ ”

All movement in the building stopped as the missile exploded.


End file.
